Caminhos Incertos
by Dama 9
Summary: Continuação de Troca Equivalente. Especial de Aniversário. Kamus e Aishi. Eles não eram um casal perfeito, nem queriam ser, apenas queriam viver da melhor maneira que lhes fosse permitida, fic sobre o inicio do namoro desse casal.
1. Primeiras Brigas

**Domo pessoal**

**Cá estou com mais uma fic pra vocês dessa saga que bem... Não pretendo parar de escrevê-la tão cedo. Mas vou falar um pouquinho dela e ai vocês vão poder entender melhor. **

**Caminhos Incertos é uma fic em comemoração a um ano de Troca Equivalente. Sim, há um ano atrás em um momento terrível meu, como naufrago na praia grande, estava frio, eu morrendo de tédio, sem o que fazer e querendo que o mundo acabasse, mas que um santo me salvasse arrumando um pc pra mim. **

**Enfim, foi trágico, mas produtivo, os dois dias 'terríveis' lá renderam uma boa historia e o começo de uma saga que não parou mais. Isso mesmo, nesses dois dias nasceu a fic Troca Equivalente. Na época todos os meus textos eram primários de mais, sem detalhes, com diálogos fracos, bem principiante, mas com essa fic eu comecei a moldar um estilo diferente, mais detalhista, me tornei mais perfeccionista e acima de tudo, passei a estudar as historias originais na saga pra não fazer besteira divulgando informação fictícia e sem sentido, mesmo da parte mitológica sendo uma grande paixão minha e minha maior motivação ao criar as minhas fics, eu tinha de estudar, esse era o único caminho, que por sinal, influenciou muito em todas as outras historias.**

**Depois de um ano, mais e mais fics nascendo para complementar a trilogia da Troca Equivalente. Resolvi fazer um retorno ao passado. Como vocês sabem, detesto estereótipos de contos de fadas e finais felizes, já disse, isso torna os personagens apenas personagens, e pode parecer loucura, mas quero que eles sejam reais, de que adiantaria passar os nossos sonhos para o papel se eles não se realizassem, de uma forma ou de outra eles tem de acontecer, então, pelo menos os meus estou lutando para realizá-los da melhor forma.**

**Mas voltando a Caminhos Incertos, essa é uma fic Aishi e Kamus. Contando como foi realmente o começo o namoro dos dois. Já que em Entre Mudanças e Desejos eles já aparecem como um casal estruturado, mas como isso começou? Já que Kamus não ia abandonar seu lado frio de uma hora para outra entre outras coisas mais, embora amasse Aishi. **

**Essa fic é justamente sobre isso, não vai ser muito longa, apenas cinco capítulos, mas sinceramente espero que gostem. Desculpe se enrolei de mais, mas queria dividir um pouquinho disso com vocês. Então, vamos ao que interessa...**

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi é uma criação única e exclusiva minha.

* * *

**

**N/a: Essa historia se passa dois dias depois o fim de Eris. Antes do aniversário de Kamus. Por isso é uma fic que se passa após Troca Equivalente e antes de Um Dia Especial.

* * *

**

**Caminhos Incertos.**

**Capitulo 1: Primeiras Brigas.**

**I – Somos o Que?**

Suspirou pesadamente, remexeu-se sob o banco de mármore, tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável. Um vento gelado tocava-lhe a face, como se tentasse acalmar-lhe.

-Não adianta, Zéfiro; Aishi sussurrou. Abraçando as próprias pernas e apoiando a cabeça sobre os joelhos.

Não fazia nem dois dias que as coisas haviam se acalmado no santuário. Ela e Kamus aparentemente estavam bem. Aparentemente.

É verdade que adorava estar com o cavaleiro. Sempre atencioso, gentil, mas às vezes ficava tão frio. Exemplo claro disso era quando vez ou outra encontrava com Saga pelo caminho dos templos e parava para conversar com o cavaleiro. Cinco minutos e neve começava a cair do céu.

Em apenas dois dias...

Um vento quente parecia abraçar-lhe, tentando reconfortá-la. Simplesmente pedia aos céus para não pensar. Que não passasse por sua mente a ínfima possibilidade de arrepender-se por estar ali, mas a cada minuto isso estava ficando mais difícil.

Sentiu um rastro quente correr por sua face. Abraçou-se fortemente, tentando não soluçar.

-Aishi; alguém chamou atrás de si, com certa hesitação. Enxugou rapidamente a face antes de voltar-se para trás. –Algum problema? –Saga perguntou, vendo que a jovem tinha a face corada devido ao choro.

-...; Aishi negou com um aceno, sentando-se direito no banco.

-Não é o que parece; ele comentou, sentando-se ao lado dela. –Quer conversar?

-Adiantaria? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele com um olhar triste.

-Porque não tenta? –ele sugeriu.

-Kamus tem ciúmes de você; Aishi respondeu a queima roupa.

-O que? –Saga perguntou, engasgando.

-E ainda não consegue confiar em mim; ela continuou, ignorando a pergunta do cavaleiro. –Infelizmente estou tentada a acreditar que isso não vai ser possível. Pelo menos não nessa vida; a amazona falou, abaixando a cabeça com os olhos marejados.

-As coisas não são bem assim, acho que o Kamus só precisa de um tempo pra se habituar com o termo **'vida normal'**; Saga falou. –Mesmo porque, não entendo aonde eu entro nessa; ele murmurou pensativo.

-...; Aishi voltou-se pra ele com a sobrancelha arqueada.

O geminiano arregalou os olhos, compreendendo o ponto que ela queria abordar. Suspirou pesadamente, não acreditava que os recentes surtos do amigo fossem por ciúme... De novo.

-Sabe, ultimamente venho me perguntando se não seria melhor tanto pra ele quanto pra mim se eu fosse embora. Não sei, deixar que ele fique livre para encontrar alguém menos complicada que seja capaz de confiar; Aishi falou, sentindo as lágrimas correrem por seus olhos.

-Aishi; Saga falou, surpreso.

-Ele disse que me ama, mas não é capaz de confiar. Então talvez não possa amar, pelo menos não a mim; ela continuou, respirou fundo, tentando controlar-se, porém era praticamente impossível.

-As coisas não são assim, acho que vocês deveriam conversar antes de tomarem qualquer decisão; ele aconselhou.

Não queria vê-la chorar. A amazona sempre lhe dera a mão e lhe apoiara incondicionalmente, não agüentava vê-la sofrer daquela forma sem poder fazer nada.

-Quando eu perguntei a ele, se em algum momento eu havia lhe dado motivos para duvidar que o que eu sentia por você, não era mais do que um amor fraternal entre irmãos, sabe o que ele fez? –Aishi perguntou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro e serrando os punhos sobre o colo.

-...; Em silencio, ele negou.

-Mudou de assunto; ela respondeu. –Saga eu não agüentou mais; Aishi falou, soluçando. –Não quero que ele mude por minha causa, apenas que entenda que não conseguimos nada sem confiar; ela completou.

-Calma; ele falou, abraçando-a ternamente.

Ouviu o choro aumentar, estreitou os braços em torna da jovem, acolhendo-a. Tentando protegê-la e acalmar-lhe. Deixou os dedos correrem entre as melenas douradas, sentindo-a aos poucos se acalmar.

-É normal que se sinta confusa quanto algumas coisas nessa nova condição. Foram dois anos longe de qualquer tipo de vida e do nada, você vem parar no santuário, exposta a infinitas situações que ainda não esta preparada pra enfrentar; Saga falou carinhosamente. –Questionar-se quanto às escolhas que faz é normal, em si, viver já é um risco, às vezes caímos, às vezes continuamos a seguir, ou simplesmente temos medo de nos levantar, mas não fique assim, aos poucos as coisas vão se acertando, tente conversar com ele, se mesmo assim as coisas não se acertarem, de um tempo, talvez seja disso que vocês precisem; ele sugeriu.

-Obrigada; ela falou, afastando-se com um doce sorriso.

-Não precisa agradecer; Saga respondeu, tocando-lhe a face, apagando o caminho das lagrimas. –Amigos são pra isso mesmo; ele completou.

-...; A jovem assentiu. –Acho melhor eu ir, fiquei de ajudar Saori com a biblioteca; Aishi falou, levantando-se.

-Ta certo, conversamos depois; Saga respondeu, acompanhando-a. –Mas não esquece o que eu disse, ta; ele falou.

-Pode deixar; Aishi respondeu sorrindo mais animada.

Acenou para o cavaleiro, começando a descer as escadas que a levariam para o salão principal.

-Aishi, onde estava? –Saori perguntou, vendo-a no meio do salão.

-Estava no terraço conversando com o Saga; ela respondeu, mas parou, vendo que Saori parecia nervosa. –O que foi?

-Ahn! Kamus acabou de subir até lá para falar com você; a deusa falou, apontando para a porta de entrada do templo que também tinha uma escadaria para o terraço.

A jovem sentiu seu coração disparar, não era possível que as Deusas do Destino fossem tão cruéis a ponto de lhe aprontar uma dessas; ela pensou, voltando-se para trás e indo de volta ao terraço com passos mais rápidos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Kamus chegara ao ultimo templo rapidamente, saindo do seu. Resolvera que não treinariam de manhã e Aishi ficara de folga. Aproveitando que acordara de bom humor, decidiu ir convidar a jovem pra dar uma volta, mas ao entrar no templo encontrou com Saori, que lhe dissera que Aishi estava no terraço.

Ansioso por encontrá-la, ele subiu as pressas, mas estancou ao deparar-se com Saga, não esperava vê-lo ali. Deixou os olhos correrem por todo o terraço a procura de Aishi, mas não a encontrou.

-Aishi não esta mais aqui; Saga falou, sentando no alpendre próximo a estatua, ele mantinha-se impassível. –Acho que vocês se desencontraram; ele completou.

-Então ela estava aqui com você? –Kamus perguntou, com ar enciumado.

-Estávamos conversando; o geminiano respondeu, como se já previsse a reação dele.

-Conversando? –Kamus perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo de forma impertinente.

-É; Saga respondeu, sem voltar-se para ele. –Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, Kamus?

O aquariano parou confuso, sem entender aonde ele queria chegar, mas apenas assentiu para que ele continuasse.

-A insegurança que você sente com relação a Aishi, é falta de confiança nela, ou em mim? –Saga perguntou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-O que? –Kamus perguntou surpreso.

-Isso mesmo, você não confia na Aishi, ou é em mim que você não confia? –ele perguntou.

-Não sei aonde você quer chegar com isso; o cavaleiro falou cauteloso.

-Sabe sim, só não quer admitir; o geminiano falou com um meio sorriso compreensivo. –Mas eu entendo perfeitamente que quando o assunto é os sentimentos do coração as coisas são completamente imprevisíveis, infelizmente é uma tendência tornarmo-nos pessoas mais egoístas e desconfiadas no começo;

-...; O cavaleiro arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Sentia a cabeça dar voltas, não é que duvidasse dos sentimentos da jovem, apenas não conseguia expor-lhe os seus. Tinha medo de perdê-la e acabava refletindo essa insegurança com hostilidade.

-Aishi é uma garota incrível Kamus; Saga falou, parando na frente dele. –Não deixe que aquele monstrinho da desconfiança destrua o que vocês sentem; ele completou, afastando-se.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza sobre o que ela sente? –ele perguntou. A suas costas, Saga parou, sem voltar-se para ele.

-Aishi é minha amiga, embora você ainda seja um idiota por não perceber isso; Saga rebateu ferino, sentindo o sangue ferver. Porque era tão difícil para aquele idiota admitir que Aishi o amava e que ninguém mudaria isso, mas não, tinha de ficar com essa de orgulho ferido e ainda por cima, magoando a jovem.

-Amiga? –Kamus perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Kamus; Saga chamou pausadamente.

Mal o cavaleiro virou-se pra trás sentiu uma forte dor do abdômen que fê-lo cair de joelhos no chão. Respirava com dificuldade, na verdade mal conseguia respirar.

-Se tem tanto medo que eu lhe tire Aishi, deveria pelo menos se mostrar interessado e provar a ela, que a escolha que ela fez em ficar no santuário por sua causa, não foi à errada; ele falou, mantendo-se em pé em frente ao cavaleiro com um olhar gelado. –Mas você está certo em uma coisa, se eu amasse Aishi da mesma forma que você, certamente que você não seria páreo pra mim; ele completou se afastando. Porque pode ter certeza, eu faria o impossível pra ficar com ela;

Aishi subiu correndo as escadas, a ponto de ver Kamus erguer-se do chão e ele e Saga começarem a se atracar. Sentiu os olhos marejarem, de novo os dois estavam brigando.

-**PAREM**; ela gritou, tentando detê-los, mas nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a ceder.

-Repete isso na minha cara; Kamus ordenou, investindo contra o cavaleiro.

-Você sabe que não pode comigo Kamus, não sei porque tenta; o geminiano respondeu com um sorriso sádico.

-Você é um hipócrita, se fazendo de bom amigo e caindo em cima da minha-...; Ele não pode completar. Sentiu uma descarga elétrica correr por todo o seu corpo. Não só ele, mas Saga também.

Ambos foram lançados um para cada lado do terraço. Ergueram a cabeça, deparando-se com a jovem de melenas douradas.

-Sua o que? –Aishi perguntou, com os punhos serrados, tentando se controlar.

-Aishi; os dois murmuraram surpresos.

**-SUA O QUE?** –ela gritou, fitando o cavaleiro com tal intensidade que uma nevoa prateada começou a surgir no terraço e a temperatura a diminuir.

-Eu...; Ele começou, sentindo-se completamente desnorteado.

-Previsível; Saga falou balançando a cabeça.

-Não se meta nisso; Kamus rebateu, levantando-se com dificuldade.

-Você não respondeu; Aishi repetiu, respirando pesadamente.

-Aishi; ele falou, aproximando-se, mas a jovem deu um passo para trás recuando, ao possível toque do cavaleiro.

-Viu, isso é culpa sua, que fica se metendo entre a gente; ele voltou-se acusadoramente para Saga, que tinha um olhar impassível.

-Cala a boca, Kamus; Aishi mandou, os orbes da jovem aos poucos começavam a adquirir um tom azulado.

O cavaleiro voltou-se assustado para ela, conhecia seu tom de voz quando estava irritada, ou quando apenas estava avisando que a paciência estava chegando ao fim, mas sentiu seu coração apertar-se ao ouvi-la falar de forma tão fria, como nunca falara assim com ele antes.

-Quer saber Saga, dessa vez você estava errado; ela falou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro, que piscou confuso. –Agora você acabou de ver porque não da pra conversar com o Kamus, minha tolerância já se esgotou, eu vou embora; Aishi completou, dando-lhes as costas.

-Aishi, espera; Kamus pediu, porem a jovem lhe ignorou, continuando a andar em direção as escadas.

Aishi sumiu pelo corredor que levava ao salão principal. Não muito longe de onde eles estavam, ouviram o som de palmas animadas, voltaram-se para o individuou com um olhar mortal.

-E o premio do ano para o maior idiota do santuario finalmente vai ser dividido entre Saga de Gêmeos e Kamus de Aquário; Mascara da Morte falou com um sorriso sádico.

**-CALA A BOCA;** os dois gritaram.

-Tcs! Tcs! Tcs! –o cavaleiro agitou o indicador, como se disse não. –Sabe, eu ainda me pergunto, qual é o mais idiota entre os dois, mas ai eu paro e vejo uma cena dessas e sou obrigado a concluir, que você Kamus se supera;

-Mascara da Morte; Kamus falou com os punhos serrados, já estava louco pra matar alguém e o cavaleiro de alegre na sua frente não era muito bom para manter a calma.

-Você é patético Kamus, outra coisa que eu me pergunto é como Aishi conseguiu se apaixonar por você. Porque bem, o que ela sente é evidente, mas você sempre consegue estragar tudo; ele continuou, nem um pouco incomodado com o olhar mortal sobre si. –Ela poderia muito bem escolher qualquer mortal por ai menos complicado para passar o resto da vida, mas ironicamente ou não ela escolheu você, ou melhor, ela poderia ter qualquer divindade que quisesse, mas ainda sim, decidiu ficar aqui no santuário, por você;

O cavaleiro abriu a boca, porem não emitiu som algum, sabia que ele estava certo, embora fosse difícil admitir, Mascara da Morte estava completamente certo.

-Agora o Saga, já o acho um idiota nos 365 dias do ano, quanto a isso, Aishi não tem nada a ver com esse meu conceito sobre você; ele falou sádico para o geminiano, que serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa. –Mas a questão é, vai continuar sendo um idiota medíocre pro resto da vida e deixá-la ir embora, ou vai tomar vergonha nessa cara e ir conversar decentemente com ela, em vez de ficar fazendo nevar a cada segundo só porque se sente ameaçado; ele rebateu.

O cavaleiro estava certo, não poderia deixá-la partir. Ou melhor, não se perdoaria por isso. Amava-a de mais, porém suas ultimas atitudes vinham deixando a desejar.

-Suma logo daqui, antes que te mande pro inferno; o canceriano vociferou.

Sem pensar mais, saiu correndo do terraço, indo ao encontro da jovem. Só esperava que não fosse tarde de mais.

-Puff! Sempre o mesmo idiota; Mascara da Morte resmungou, mas parou vendo Saga arquear a sobrancelha e cruzar os braços na frente do corpo. –O que foi?

-Por que fez isso? –Saga perguntou intrigado, não era normal o canceriano dar aqueles **'chás'** de moral em outra pessoa, na verdade, nada ultimamente que ele vinha fazendo era normal, mas isso lhe surpreendera.

-O que? –Mascara da Morte perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Kamus; ele respondeu.

-Sabe qual é o problema de vocês? –ele perguntou, como se houvesse ignorado a pergunta inicial.

-Não; Saga respondeu, sem entender aonde ele queria chegar.

-Vocês pensam de mais com o ego e não com a cabeça; o canceriano respondeu. –Qualquer coisinha já é motivo pra discussão, porque vocês não pensam com razão. Preferem ficar com o orgulho ferido, a analisar a situação e ver se isso vale realmente a pena ou não, já o problema do Kamus é um pouco mais sério; ele falou.

-E qual seria? –Saga perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ele confia em você, confia em Aishi, mas não confia em si próprio; ele respondeu sério. –E nessa hora, pessoas orgulhosas de mais sempre se ferem e ferem os demais que estão a sua volta;

-Entendo; Saga falou assentindo com um meio sorriso, ele estava certo.

-E você também vai pro mesmo caminho se continuar assim; o canceriano falou, em tom de aviso.

-O que? –o geminiano perguntou surpreso.

-Já te disse que acho você um idiota, mas você esta começando a me provar que é um idiota com baixa auto-estima, continua assim pra ver, vai virar um idiota com baixa auto-estima e depressivo por sinal; Guilherme falou, sem se abalar com a face chocada do cavaleiro. –Alem do mais, o Escorpião vai te passar a perna; ele completou, dando-lhe as costas e saindo do terraço.

Saga engoliu em seco. Não sabia o que era pior, Mascara da Morte colecionando cabeças, bancando o professor do Jack Estripador, ou tentando ser um cara normal e honrando o próprio signo, como um cara sensível e companheiro.

Balançou a cabeça, o dia fora cheio de mais, era melhor voltar pra casa antes que mais uma coisa estranha acontecesse.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Aishi, tem certeza? –Saori perguntou pela décima vez, desde que a jovem entrara num rompante pelo salão principal, indo para o seu quarto.

A seguira e vira a jovem jogando suas roupas dentro de uma sacola de viagens enquanto tentava conter o choro.

-Tenho; ela respondeu com a voz tremula, tentando se convencer disso.

-Mas...; A deusa foi interrompida por uma batida na porta. –Quem será? –ela se perguntou.

Aishi virou-se para pedir que ela não abrisse a porta, pois sentira quem era, mas já era tarde. Saori abriu a porta, deparando-se com Kamus, com ar abatido e poderia jurar que seu olhar era meio decepcionado ao vê-la atender a porta.

-Saori, posso falar com Aishi? –ele perguntou, vendo que a deusa não abrira a porta completamente. Não tinha como saber se ela estava lá ainda, tinha medo que ela usasse desse tempo para ir.

-**NÃO**; Aishi gritou de dentro do quarto, enquanto entrava no banheiro para lavar o rosto e tentar tirar as marcas do choro.

-Ahn Kamus, acho que não é uma boa hora; Saori falou cautelosa.

-Por favor, Saori. Ela vai embora; ele argumentou.

-Eu sei; a deusa respondeu pacificamente.

-E você diz isso com a maior tranqüilidade do mundo? –Kamus perguntou indignado.

-Kamus, as brigas de vocês não são problemas meus, Aishi é uma ótima amiga, eu a adoro, por isso só quero vê-la feliz. Mas se ficar no santuário sofrendo com os seus chiliques e surtos patéticos está fazendo mal a ela, sinceramente prefiro que ela vá embora; Saori falou, lançando um olhar mortal ao cavaleiro.

Abaixou a cabeça resignado. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor que ela fosse, pelo menos não ficaria fazendo-a sofrer como estava.

-Ta certo, obrigado mesmo assim; ele falou, voltando-se pra deusa e numa breve reverencia afastou-se.

Saori fitou-o com um olhar triste. Entendia o porque dele estar passando por aquilo. Desde os primórdios qualquer casal passava por isso, mas as coisas sempre eram mais evidentes entre uniões de mortais e deuses. Nesse caso, embora a jovem fosse mortal agora, essa sombra do passado ainda os assombraria por um bom tempo. Balançou a cabeça, suspirando pesadamente.

-Kamus; Saori chamou, antes que ele se afastasse completamente.

-...; Ele rapidamente voltando-se para a deusa.

-Não faça com que eu me arrependa e tenha vontade de matá-lo; a jovem falou calmamente, porem suas palavras soaram como um aviso perigoso, de que ela não estava brincando.

Ele assentiu, viu-a abrir a porta, saindo do quarto. Deixando-o sozinho para conversar com a jovem.

**Continua...**

**Nota:**

**Zéfiro é conhecido como o vento Oeste. Nos primórdios, Zéfiro era o vento indomável e devastador, até apaixonar-se por Flora, a rainha das flores, mas ela não queria nada com ele, dizendo que ele apenas destruia as flores de seu reino, já que as mesmas lutavam por todas as estações para sobreviverem, ai chegava ele e em segundos destruia tudo. Como Zéfiro estava realmente apaixonado por Flora, pediu a ela uma chance de provar que poderia mudar por ela. Flora consedeu essa chance a ele, e o ensinou a ser uma brisa suave que acalma e acolhe, que vinha do Oeste pelas tardes de outono, apenas acariciar as flores do campo, sendo gentil e carinhoso. Depois de certo tempo, Zéfiro e Flora ficaram juntos e as flores não mais sofriam com os ventos criados por ele em meio a troca das estações.**


	2. Hora da Verdade

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Apenas Aishi é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Caminhos Incertos - Capitulo 2:**

**I – Hora da Verdade.**

Ouviu o barulho de água correndo e o chuveiro ligado. Sentou-se na beira da cama, esperando-a voltar. Deixou os olhos correrem pelo cômodo. Era um quarto simples, fechou os olhos lembrando-se das duas únicas vezes que estivera ali, mas a ultima ainda lhe doía o coração ao lembrar-se de que quase a perdera.

Serrou os punhos nervosamente, era irônico pensar daquela forma, mas não poderia perder algo que nunca lhe pertenceu; ele pensou, sentindo uma lagrima rolar dos olhos.

Sempre ele, sempre colocara aquela barreira entre eles. Mesmo estando juntos antes ou depois das guerras, aquela parede de gelo ainda permanecia em pé.

As palavras de Mascara da Morte ecoavam em sua mente. Ele estava certo, ela poderia escolher qualquer um e Saga também tinha razão, se os sentimentos dele fossem outros, não haveria como competir.

O geminiano nunca temera se arriscar, mesmo que a decisão que tomasse não fosse a mais correta e sim precipitada, mas havia realmente um abismo de diferença entre eles. Saga por mais indiferença que aparentasse ter, sempre era atencioso com todos, procurando ser gentil com aqueles que lhe pediam atenção. Mesmo com o que acontecera no passado, todos confiavam cegamente no cavaleiro.

Sentia-se um fraco por fazer esse tipo de comparação justamente agora, mas analisando daquela perspectiva, Aishi tinha todos os motivos para gostar de Saga e não de si, mas porque era diferente e nada que os outros dissessem mudava isso? –ele se perguntou aflito.

-Saori, você tinha razão, um banho semp-...; A jovem não completou a frase, ao sair do banheiro e deparar-se com o aquariano ali. –O que quer? –ela perguntou seca.

-Conversar; Kamus respondeu, levantando-se rapidamente da cama e caminhando até a jovem.

-Pensei que as coisas já houvessem ficado claras; Aishi falou, mantendo-se fria, recuando um passo para trás.

-Aishi; ele falou, fitando-a com um olhar triste.

-Por favor, Kamus sai, tenho de me vestir antes de ir; ela falou, apontando a porta.

-Mas...;

-Por favor; ela pediu, sentando-se na beira da cama de costas pra ele. –É melhor encerrarmos logo isso, para não ficarmos nos ferindo dessa forma; Aishi falou, sentindo que as lagrimas queriam tornar a cair.

-Me dá uma chance; ele pediu, sentando-se ao lado dela. –Amo você mais do que tudo, mas eu só...; Ele não completou, deixando as palavras morrerem em seus lábios.

-Não confia em si mesmo; ela respondeu em tom de voz baixo.

Kamus virou-se para a jovem com um olhar confuso.

-Você se subestima de mais, prefere acreditar que o que sinto por você é apenas passageiro, porque teme o que sente, tem medo das coisas que esta descobrindo por não viver mais entre incertezas e tenta me repelir, afinal, fui eu quem te trouxe de volta; ela falou com um meio sorriso triste. -Sabe, ainda me pergunto se você realmente queria voltar;

-Aishi, não é isso; ele tentou argumentar.

-Infelizmente, quanto a isso não posso fazer nada; ela continuou. –Bom, só desejo que você seja feliz com alguém que você realmente ame e que não faça você se sentir menosprezado; a amazona falou, levantando-se da cama.

-Não, por favor; ele pediu desesperado, colocando-se no caminho da jovem.

-Kamus; Aishi falou, erguendo a cabeça. Sentiu o coração se apertar ao ver o rastro cristalino correr pela face do cavaleiro, mas não podia fazer nada, se ele sofria com isso, ela muito mais.

-Você sempre fala pra gente dar uma segunda chance para as pessoas, por favor, me dá mais uma; Kamus pediu.

-Não sei se posso; ela falou num sussurro, recuando dois passos para trás.

-Mas...; Kamus falou, aproximando-se.

-...; Aishi negou com um aceno. –Não agüento mais Kamus, o que mais desejo é ficar com você, mas se você surtar cada vez que alguém se aproximar de mim ou o inverso, só vamos nos ferir;

-...; O cavaleiro entreabriu os lábios como se fosse dizer algo, mas simplesmente não conseguiu.

-Eu e Saga somos amigos, mas mesmo assim você não quer entender; a amazona continuou.

-Desde quando o Sag-...;

-Não termine; Aishi o cortou com um olhar mortal, fazendo-o engolir em seco. –Você mesmo acabou de lhe dar uma resposta. Mas sabe, o problema não é o Saga, ou qualquer outro cavaleiro, e sim você, e quanto a isso não posso fazer nada;

-Aishi, não é isso; Kamus tentou argumentar.

-Me deixa sozinha, por favor, preciso me trocar; ela pediu, desviando o olhar.

-Não; ele falou convicto. Não estava disposto a deixá-la sair de sua vida, mesmo que tivesse consciência de que tudo isso era por culpa sua.

-Uhn? –A amazona murmurou, arqueando a sobrancelha. –Espero que não esteja querendo que eu te coloque pra fora, não é? –ela perguntou fria.

-Porque não tenta; o cavaleiro desafiou. Viu-a serrar os orbes de forma perigosa, ele certamente tinha noção do perigo que corria, mas valia a pena.

Aishi fechou os olhos, respirando pesadamente. Ao abri-los novamente, a porta do quarto abriu-se em um estrondo. Kamus virou-se para trás visivelmente surpreso, vendo que ela não estava brincando.

-Não sabia que para isso, você teria de apelar para os seus poderes; ele alfinetou, com um sorriso convencido nos lábios.

-Oras, seu...; Ela vociferou. Passou pelo cavaleiro parando ao lado da porta. –Saia; a amazona mandou, deixando qualquer cordialidade que poderia vir a ter, de lado.

Um milésimo de segundo que desviara o olhar, tentando manter-se firme em sua decisão, porém não o sentira se aproximar de tal forma que o mesmo fechasse a porta com um estrondo e fizesse-a recuar alguns passos, batendo de costas na parede, dando-se conta de que literalmente estava encurralada.

Virou-se com um olhar mortal para o cavaleiro, mas engoliu em seco, sentindo a respiração quente e descompassada dele, chocar-se contra sua face. O viu apoiar uma das mãos próximo a seu rosto e deixou a outra entrelaçar-se em seus dedos.

-Eu te amo; Kamus falou, fitando-lhe intensamente.

-...; Aishi entreabriu os lábios para responder, porém Kamus não lhe deu tempo.

Tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus num beijo intenso. Deixou que a mão apoiada sobre a parede, fosse prender-se entre as melenas douradas, puxando-a mais para perto de si, minando-lhe completamente as barreiras e obliterando da mente da jovem qualquer resistência.

Hesitante, Aishi enlaçou-o pelo pescoço. Deixando-se levar por aquele momento, sentiu uma das mãos do cavaleiro subir pelas costas esguias, aprofundando mais o beijo, tirando-lhe um tímido gemido dos lábios.

Afastaram-se momentaneamente, porém Kamus ainda a mantinha entre seus braços. Encostou a testa na tela fechando os olhos, esperando que ambas as respirações se acalmassem.

-Aishi; ele chamou, num sussurro enrouquecido, ouviu-a murmurar algo muito baixo, que quase não foi capaz de ouvir, mas era um sinal de que poderia continuar; -Quer namorar comigo?

Kamus engoliu em seco, ao senti-la ficar tensa e tentar afastar-se. Enlaçou-a pela cintura, impedindo-a.

–O que foi? –ele perguntou, voltando-se para a jovem.

-Porque esta me perguntando isso agora? –ela perguntou, sentindo o cavaleiro abraçar-lhe, impedindo-a de escapar.

-Porque fui um idiota de não ter feito isso antes; ele respondeu, puxando-a junto consigo, até sentar-se na beira da cama, aninhando-a entre seus braços, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo. –Não quero te perder; ele sussurrou, estreitando os braços em torno da cintura dela.

A jovem ficou em silencio, encostou a cabeça sobre o peito dele. Um fraco suspiro saiu de seus lábios, ouvindo o coração do cavaleiro aos poucos bater no mesmo ritmo que o seu. Ele deixou que delicadamente uma das mãos tocasse a face da jovem carinhosamente.

Surpreendeu-se ao sentir uma lagrima quente cair sobre sua mão, voltou-se para ela preocupado.

-Eu também; Aishi falou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. –Mas me prometa uma coisa;

-Tudo que quiser; ele respondeu, deixando a ponta dos dedos correrem pela face acetinada, apagando o rastro feito pelas lagrimas;

-Que aquilo que aconteceu hoje não vai mais se repetir; Aishi falou, fitando-lhe intensamente.

Kamus fechou a cara, odiava admitir, mas tanto Saga quanto Mascara da Morte estavam certos.

Notando a reação do cavaleiro, Aishi balançou a cabeça com ar cansado.

-É uma pena que você não consiga entender, que nada pode mudar o que sinto por você; ela falou com pensar, afastando-se sem que ele pudesse impedir.

-Aishi, espera, por favor; ele pediu, desesperado. Levantou-se da cama e correu até ela, que pegava as roupas que deixara em cima da cômoda e encaminhava-se para o banheiro. –Eu sei; Kamus falou, respirando fundo.

-Saber é uma coisa, querer entender é outra; ela rebateu.

-Por favor, me deixa terminar; ele pediu, abraçando-a por trás, encontrando uma certa resistência que aos poucos foi vencida, sentindo-a relaxar. -Saga é um grande amigo, apensar das coisas que aconteceram no passado, fiquei com medo ao vê-los juntos. Ele nunca se importou em demonstrar o que sentia, tive medo de que você visse o quanto sou um idiota por não conseguir nem ao menos esclarecer as coisas entre nós e no fim, ficasse com ele; Kamus confessou, fechou os olhos, respirando pesadamente.

-Amo você, desde quando você mal sabia o significado desse sentimento. Só consegui agüentar todos esses anos em meio às guerras, porque esperava a cada dia que as Deusas do Destino me dessem a chance de te encontrar de novo em uma Era de paz. Em momento algum evidenciei que meus sentimentos por Saga fossem mais do que amizade e amor entre irmãos, mas com você sempre foi diferente; ela falou.

-Diferente; ele falou num sussurro.

-...; Aishi assentiu. –Sempre disse que te amava, nunca lhe escondi o que sentia, você sabe disso; ela completou.

-Me desculpa, a única coisa que eu faço é estragar as coisas; ele falou com um olhar triste, afastou-se, dando-se por derrotado, não mais impedindo-a de ir.

-Você ainda não me respondeu; Aishi falou, ainda de costas para ele.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, piscando confuso, mas logo entendeu sobre o que ela se referia. –Farei o impossível; Kamus falou.

-Nada pode se colocar entre a gente, é só o que eu quero que entenda. Nada pode fazer com que eu me arrependa do que sinto por você, nem que a mais bela das divindades tentasse me convencer do contrario; ela afirmou, intimamente, referindo-se a matriarca.

-Isso vai ser difícil; Kamus falou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios, aos poucos a tensão que se formou no ambiente pareceu aliviar-se.

-Uhn!- Aishi murmurou, confusa.

-A mais bela divindade esta aqui na minha frente e não pretendo permitir que ela mude seus sentimentos por mim tão facilmente; ele completou com um sorriso sedutor.

Antes que a jovem pudesse falar algo ele aproximou-se, tomando-lhe os lábios num beijo calmo, demonstrando todos os seus sentimentos.

-Vamos tentar, começar de novo, agora certo; Kamus falou sério. –Juntos; ele completou num sussurro.

-**_Ninguém disse que viver era fácil; _**as palavras de Caos soaram em sua mente. Lembrou-se do dia que deixou o Tártaro e encerara o treinamento com o Onipotente. Ele já deveria prever que só conseguira aprender a se controlar vivendo. Vivendo entre os seus. Entre coisas que com seus poderes não poderia controlar.

-Tem realmente certeza de que é isso o que quer? –Aishi perguntou, erguendo a cabeça, fitando os orbes verdes intensamente.

-É tudo o que mais quero; Kamus respondeu confiante.

Aishi abraçou-o fortemente, sentindo-o estreitar mais os braços em volta de si. A única coisa que pedia aos céus agora, era para que tudo desce certo dali para frente.

-Prometo não te decepcionar ou te magoar mais; ele sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

-Vou lhe cobrar isso depois; Aishi respondeu, repousando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

-Contanto que você me prometa que não vai embora; ele pediu, suspendendo-a do chão e aninhando-a no colo.

-Só faço promessas que dependam de mim cumpri-las; a jovem respondeu, enquanto o cavaleiro colocava-lhe delicadamente sobre a cama.

-Então estamos resolvidos; ele respondeu com um meio sorriso. Deitando-se ao lado da jovem e puxando-a para seus braços. –Não vou deixá-la ir, não mais; Kamus completou num sussurro.

Os olhares se encontraram, um brilho mais confiante tremeluzia nos orbes verdes. Aishi fitou-o intrigada, alguma coisa mudara, mas o que? –ela se perguntou confusa.

Fechou os olhos, obliterando todos esses pensamentos de sua mente, sentindo-o acariciar-lhe a face com suavidade. Suspirou.

-Me perdoa se fui um idiota; ele começou, estreitando mais os braços em torno da cintura dela, sentindo-a aconchegar-se no calor por ele oferecido. –Essas minhas inseguranças sempre acabam te ferindo; o cavaleiro falou, deixando os dedos correrem com suavidade pelos longos cabelos dourados.

-...; Aishi voltou-se para ele, notando que de tudo, aquele assunto ainda não estava encerrado para o cavaleiro. Então, preferiu deixá-lo continuar.

-Não sou uma pessoa perfeita, duvido muito que um dia vou poder ser, a única coisa que eu quero é poder te fazer feliz; o cavaleiro falou. –Fiquei com medo que você visse no Saga coisas que eu nunca poderia fazer ou ser, amo-te demais, não queria lhe perder por ser incapaz de demonstrar meus sentimentos e ainda te magoar;

-Eu te amo; a jovem falou, voltando-se para ele e tocando-lhe a face delicadamente. –Te amo do jeito que você é, não quero que mude por minha causa, ninguém é perfeito, nem mesmo os deuses; Aishi falou, erguendo-se parcialmente, para fitar-lhe diretamente. –É normal que sintamos ciúme, somos mortais, fadados a vivermos situações novas a cada dia, mas temos de aprender a lidar com isso. Respeitar, confiar e acima de tudo, conversarmos quando for necessário, adiar as coisas sempre tornam os problemas maiores e possivelmente irreversíveis; ela falou.

-...; O cavaleiro assentiu, concordando.

-Quero que me prometa uma coisa; Aishi pediu, fitando-lhe intensamente.

Kamus ergue-se na cama, sentando-se. Ficando na mesma altura dos olhos da jovem.

-Que vai confiar em mim acima de qualquer coisa e se achar que algo não está certo, vira falar comigo primeiro, em vez de descontar nos outros; ela falou.

-Eu...; Kamus respirou fundo. –Prometo; ele completou.

-Ótimo; Aishi falou sorrindo, abraçando-o fortemente.

-Promete me amar, mesmo eu sendo um idiota na maioria das vezes? –ele perguntou.

-Bobo, amo você de qualquer jeito; ela falou com um sorriso divertido, vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha.

-Então você confirma o que acabei de falar? –Kamus perguntou.

-Quem disse que era um idiota na maioria das vezes foi você, eu não falei nada; Aishi defendeu-se. –Mas não é o que eu penso, gosto de você do jeito que você é; ela afirmou, descansando a cabeça sobre o peito do cavaleiro, brincando distraidamente com uma mexa esmeralda.

Nada mais importava. Embora os caminhos e as escolhas ainda fossem incertos, sempre haveria um novo dia para recomeçar.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo chega ao fim, embora a fic ainda tenha mais alguns capítulos pela frente. É, e hoje é dia de festa. Um ano de Troca Equivalente. Isso mesmo, Aishi acaba de fazer aninhos. Nossa, hoje mesmo estava lendo a Troca Equivalente e dando uma revisada, estava vendo quanta coisa mudou, gente, na verdade, muita coisa mudou desde que comecei a escrever sobre CdZ. Enfim, to super feliz por ter passado tão bem esse ano, e peço as Deusas do Destino e Musas da Inspiração que me permitam passar mais um pela frente e o resto, só alegria.**

Antes de ir agradeço a todos que tem acompanhado essa fic e as demais. Um obrigada especial as garotas que comentaram no capitulo passado: Saory-san, Nikke e Christy.

**No mais, sinceramente espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.**

**Até a próxima...**

**Kisus**

**Já ne...**

**Momento propaganda: **

**Você já se perguntou o que exatamente aconteceu no passado do Mascara da Morte para ele levar aquela fama de malvado e começar a bizarra coleção de cabeças na casa de Câncer. Enfim, muitas perguntas que o Kuramada não vai nos esclarecer tão cedo. E como eu não estou muito disposta a esperar uma atitude dele, apresento a vocês 'Laços de Ouro', um retorno ao passado, na tradicional Sicília, onde a união entre as famílias sempre foi o mais importante, até alguns conceitos mudarem. Intrigas, retaliações, vinganças e sentimentos que ao mesmo tempo nos deixam frágeis, nos tornam fortes. Conheça agora a historia de Guilherme, a exceção a regra de todo canceriano.**


	3. Sempre Juntos

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Caminhos Incertos **

**Capitulo 3: Sempre Juntos.**

**I – Um Dia a Dois.**

Uhn, era tão bom o calor que sentia a abraçar-lhe de forma tão terna. Mal notou quando acabara por pegar no sono. Sem abrir os olhos, espreguiçou-se manhosamente. Sentiu os lábios macios e quentes do aquariano correndo pela curva de seu pescoço e suspirou.

Abriu os olhos, viu a cascata esmeralda cair sobre seus olhos, quando Kamus ergueu-se ficando sobre si.

-Pensei que fosse dormir o resto do dia; ele falou num sussurro, descendo os beijos até o começo do colo.

-Uhn, não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo; Aishi respondeu casualmente, embora numa leve provocação, vendo-o erguer os olhos em sua direção, com os mesmos estreitos.

-Bem... Então posso lhe dar algumas opções; Kamus começou com um sorriso maroto. Depositando um beijo suave, sobre a testa da jovem, vendo-a fechar os olhos. –Algo interessante que possamos nos ocupar; o aquariano continuou, descendo para a maçã do rosto. –Pelo resto do dia; ele completou, roçando-lhe os lábios.

-Parece tentador; Aishi sussurrou, próximo aos lábios do cavaleiro. –Aonde vamos? –a amazona perguntou, empurrando-o para o lado e levantando-se rapidamente da cama.

-O que? –Kamus perguntou, tendo que se segurar rapidamente na guarda da cama para não cair do outro lado, devido à força que ela empregara para afastá-lo.

-É melhor ir se trocar logo, costumo me vestir rápido e detesto ficar esperando; Aishi continuou ignorando o olhar chocado dele sobre si, embora intimamente se divertisse com o fato.

Kamus abriu a boca como se fosse falar algo, mas mal teve tempo de formular qualquer pensamento, já estava sendo arrastado para fora do quarto, por uma Aishi muito impaciente.

-Vá se trocar e depois volte pra me buscar; ela avisou.

-Aishi; Kamus falou, erguendo a mão, como se fosse indicar algo, mas a amazona já havia fechado a porta. –"Não era bem isso que eu ia sugerir, mas... Agora não tem jeito"; ele pensou, dando de ombros, encaminhando-se para a saída do templo.

Não muito longe dali, duas pessoas extremamente singulares observavam o aquariano deixar o décimo terceiro templo.

-É, parece que se acertaram; Eros comentou, assoprando distraidamente os fios loiros que lhe caiam pela orelha.

-É bom mesmo; Anteros resmungou. –Não queria ter que me explicar ao conselho depois, por mandar um cavaleiro de ouro para o Tártaro; o geminiano falou, alongando as longas asas negras.

-Puff; Eros murmurou com um meio sorriso. –A mana matava você se fizesse isso; ele completou, seguindo-o ao manifestar em suas costas as longas asas brancas.

-Talvez, mas vamos embora logo, antes que o pai dê pela nossa falta; Anteros falou, engolindo em seco, desde a ultima vez que foram ao santuário, Ares estava com marcação serrada em cima dos dois.

-...; Eros assentiu, não demorou muito e os dois desapareceram.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Finalmente descobrira uma outra utilidade para a velocidade da luz, que não fosse para congelar alguém ou quebrar algumas barreiras; Kamus pensou com um meio sorriso de satisfação.

Chegara praticamente correndo em seu templo, tomou um rápido banho, e vestindo-se em igual velocidade, já estava de volta ao ultimo templo. Intimamente agradecia aos deuses por ter nascido sob o signo de Aquário. Porque ninguém merece ser de Áries. Ficou imaginando como Mú iria se virar se não usasse telecinese para se teletransportar.

Parou atônito no ultimo degrau vendo-a sair de dentro do templo. Engoliu em seco, não havia demorado tanto para se trocar, ou fora ela a realmente ter ido mais rápido.

A amazona vinha em sua direção calmamente, era capaz de ouvir perfeitamente o som do salto da sandália chocar-se contra o chão de pedra. Ela vestia um vestido azul claro, os longos cabelos dourados estavam soltos, balançando com o vento que os tocava ao andar.

-Demorou; Aishi falou, numa falsa reprimenda.

-Fui o mais rápido que pude; Kamus justificou-se prontamente.

-Uhn! Sei; a amazona murmurou desconfiada.

-É sério; Kamus falou com um sorriso nada inocente.

-Adorei essa camisa; ela comentou, abraçando-lhe um braço, enquanto começava, a descer as escadas.

-Eu sei; ele falou convencido, embora se sentisse satisfeito pelo comentário. Mas não iria admitir que poderia ter ido bem mais rápido se não ficasse alguns segundos olhando para o guarda-roupas, qual seria a peça que ficaria melhor. Estava quase desistindo, quando finalmente encontrou aquela camisa branca e a calça azul-marinho.

-Aonde vamos? –Aishi perguntou curiosa.

-Bem...; Kamus começou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos volumosos cabelos, parou de andar de repente, tendo uma grande idéia. –É surpresa; ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Surpresa? –Aishi perguntou, arqueou a sobrancelha, desconfiada.

-Vamos logo; Kamus falou, mais animado, puxando-a para a saída do santuário.

Passaram por Câncer e Gêmeos mal notando seus guardiões. Mascara da Morte olhou um tanto quanto incrédulo à cena, Kamus e Aishi de mãos dadas, como pessoas normais.

-Ele não pode ter me levado a sério, pode? –ele se perguntou, encostando-se de lado em um dos pilares da entrada de seu templo.

-Deu pra falar sozinho agora, sirizinho? –uma voz provocante, falou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

Mascara da Morte serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, não era nem preciso virar-se para saber que atrás de si, estava o carma da sua vida.

-Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que me irritar, não é? –ele perguntou, voltando-se para trás.

-Não, nada mais divertido; Yuuri respondeu, dando de ombros, nem um pouco incomodada com o olhar mortal dele, a jovem passou pelo cavaleiro, ignorando-o completamente, encaminhando-se para as escadarias que levavam ao templo de Gêmeos.

-Olha aqui; o canceriano falou perigosamente, segurando-lhe pelo pulso, Yuuri voltou-se com tudo para o cavaleiro, chocando-se contra ele. Ergueu a cabeça hesitante, deparando-se com o olhar intenso dele sobre si, engoliu em seco. –Deveria controlar essa língua; ele avisou.

-Ou? –ela perguntou, estreitando os orbes verdes de maneira perigosa.

-Uhn! Ou podemos dar um jeito nisso; ele respondeu, com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios, que a fez ficar tensa.

-**GUILHERME**; alguém chamou do outro lado do templo. Mascara da Morte afastou-se da jovem rapidamente, voltou-se para o inconveniente que chegava com um olhar mortal.

-O que quer Filipe? –o canceriano rebateu, deparando-se com o cavaleiro de Peixes em seu templo.

Afrodite estreitou os orbes de maneira perigosa, ninguém o chamava assim e vivia para contar. Já estava conjurando uma rosa piranha, quando a atenção de ambos foi voltada para uma Yuri que ria descontroladamente.

-O que deu nela? –Afrodite perguntou, apontando para a amazona.

-...; Mascara da Morte deu de ombros. –Eu que sei, ela é estranha;

-Não. Não; ela falou, agitando os braços, tentando conter o riso. –Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira.

-...; Os dois arquearam a sobrancelha.

-Não estão? –ela perguntou incrédula. –Guilherme e Filipe? Vocês tão brincando, né? Porque, tipo. Esses nomes definitivamente não combinam com vocês; Yuuri falou com os orbes arregalados.

-Acho que vou começar a colecionar cabeças de novo; Mascara da Morte comentou, aproximando-se perigosamente.

-Será que cabeças servem como adubo para rosas? –Afrodite perguntou, com ar ameaçador.

-Ahn! Tem alguém me chamado; Yuuri falou, antes que os dois pudessem fazer algo, a jovem já havia sumido.

-Culpa sua; o canceriano vociferou.

-Minha? –Afrodite falou indignado.

-Sua mesmo, o que eu lhe disse sobre sair espalhando meu nome por ai; ele rebateu.

-...; Afrodite deu de ombros sem se importar. –Problema seu, mas se repetir o meu de novo, te mato;

-Puff, dá pra falar logo o que quer?

-Ah sim, viu Kamus e Aishi passarem por aqui? –Afrodite perguntou curioso, viu o canceriano assentir concordando. –Bem, aonde será que eles vão?

-Não sei e não me interessa; Mascara da Morte respondeu.

-Hei, só queria saber pra ajudar; Afrodite se defendeu.

-A ultima vez que você tentou fazer isso, quase virou decoração da Toca do Baco junto com o idiota do Saga, deixe que eles se entendam sozinhos; ele avisou, encaminhando-se para sua casa.

-Mas, eles não precisam ficar sabendo; Afrodite continuou, com ar infantil, vendo o cavaleiro parar pouco antes de chegar à porta.

-Continue; Mascara da Morte falou interessando.

Afrodite abriu um largo sorriso. Só assim para convencê-lo a lhe ajudar. Precisava de alguns aliados para juntar aqueles dois de vez, antes que alguém pudesse fazer algo para atrapalhar e se bem conhecia Kamus, certamente que o dia terminaria com alguém congelado.

**II – Dançando no Gelo.**

-Aonde vamos Kamus? –Aishi perguntou, enquanto o mesmo lhe puxava pelas ruas de Atenas.

-Já estamos chegando; Kamus avisou, mas mal terminou de falar, parou olhando para a entrada do local que estava procurando.

-Uhn? –Aishi murmurou, ergueu os olhos, vendo um letreiro imenso cujo pisca-pisca anunciava o seguinte nome; -Dançando no gelo; ela murmurou.

-Vamos entrar; ele falou, puxando-a para dentro.

A temperatura mudou rapidamente ao cruzarem a porta, porém a amazona não se importou, normalmente o templo de Aquário era bem mais gelado do que aquele lugar, não que fosse algo ruim, é claro.

Caminharam em direção ao balcão principal. Encontrando uma Sra de certa idade, olhando vagamente para a pista de gelo vazia, não muito longe de onde estava.

-Com licença; Kamus chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Kamus, como vai meu jovem? –A Sra perguntou animada.

-Bem; ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Vejo que dessa vez esta acompanhando, quem é essa bela jovem a seu lado? –A Sra perguntou interessada.

-Aishi, essa é a Sra Sophie; Kamus apresentou.

-Je perçois que vous elle est français, est un plaisir le sait **(Percebo que a senhora é Francesa, é um prazer conhecê-la);** ela respondeu sorrindo, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Kamus arregalou os olhos, fitando a jovem, confuso. Desde quando ela falava francês?

-Oui, je suis **(Sim, eu sou);** Sophie respondeu sorrindo. -Mais, comment vous savez **(Mas, como você sabe?); **ela perguntou animada, dificilmente encontrava alguém que falasse francês e que fosse ali, isso é claro, além do cavaleiro.

-J'ai passé une bonne saison là, ainsi que mes frères **(Passei uma boa temporada lá com meus irmãos);** Aishi respondeu, fazendo uma pausa. - J'identifie français quand je vois un **(Reconheço um francês quando vejo um);** ela completou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Kamus; Sophi chamou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro que estava de boca aberta, olhado de uma a outra.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou, voltando-se para ela.

-Ce lui est Marie **(Case-se com ela);** ela falou.

**-O QUE? **-os dois gritaram, a face de ambos em um milésimo de segundos, atingiu ao tom escarlate.

-Isso mesmo; Sophie falou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. –Você não encontraria outra pessoa como Aishi, nem que ela tivesse uma irmã gêmea; ela brincou.

-Ahn! Bem...; Ele começou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Mas mudando de assunto, vieram patinar? –Sophie perguntou, notando o desconcerto dos dois.

-...; Kamus assentiu.

-Podem ir, Kamus você sabe o caminho; Sophie falou, entregando aos dois, duas chaves. –Lá nos vestiários, vocês podem pegar os patins;

-Obrigado; o cavaleiro agradeceu, enlaçou a jovem pela cintura, puxando-a para o vestiário.

-Não sabia que patinava; Aishi comentou, enquanto seguiam por um largo corredor.

-E eu não sabia que você falava francês; ele respondeu, ainda intrigado.

-Então você esqueceu; a jovem comentou com um sorriso divertido, diante da expressão confusa dele.

_**-Lembrança-**_

_-Quem é a srta? – ele perguntou rouco embora o sotaque francês sobrepujasse o russo, chamando-lhe a atenção. O mais curioso fora o fato dela entendê-lo perfeitamente como se fosse lhe uma conterrânea. Em vez de assustar-se, ela apenas lhe deu um belo sorriso, que por algum motivo ainda desconhecido, fê-lo corar._

_-Me chamo Aishi; ela disse lhe estendendo a mão, que logo ele aceitou, retirando o braço de baixo das cobertas._

_-Muito prazer. Me chamo Kamus; ele respondeu._

_-Eu sei; foi a única coisa que ela disse, dando-lhe um olhar misterioso._

_**-Fim da Lembrança-**_

-...; Kamus ficou em silencio, não se esquecera, pelo contrario, fora à única lembrança que conseguira conservar consigo durante todas aqueles anos. –Não, pelo contrario; ele murmurou como resposta.

Entraram no vestiário, encontrando uma série de prateleiras com vários pares de patins. Caminharam até lá, para procurarem os pares que usariam.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Entraram praticamente correndo na pista de patinação, seguindo o casal apenas pelo cosmo. Olharam para todos os lados os procurando, mas não encontraram nenhum dos dois.

-Será que estão realmente aqui? –Afrodite se perguntou, enquanto ele e Mascara da Morte ainda procuravam avista-lo.

-Ahn, tem um balcão ali; o canceriano apontou.

-Vamos lá; Afrodite falou, praticamente correndo até lá. –Com licença Sra; ele falou cordialmente.

-O que deseja, Srta? –Sophie perguntou, enquanto limpava distraidamente os óculos de lente meia lua.

Mascara da Morte desatou a rir, vendo o cavaleiro fechar a cara e começar a conjurar uma rosa vermelha.

-Mi perdona la signora, estamos procurando por um casal de amigos e achamos que eles entraram aqui; Mascara da Morte falou rapidamente, ao vê-la colocar os óculos, tomou a rosa da mão de Afrodite, entregando a Sra.

-Quanta gentileza. Muito obrigada Sr; ela agradeceu encantada com o italiano.

-Então, a Sra poderia nos dizer se eles estão aqui? –Afrodite perguntou, serrando os dentes.

-Nossa, onde foi aquela mocinha que estava aqui muito parecia com o Sr? –Sophie perguntou, apontando para Afrodite, enquanto ajeitava os óculos de meia-lua sobre os olhos.

Mascara da Morte virou o rosto, tentando não rir descaradamente do pisciano.

-Por favor, por acaso viu nosso amigos? –Afrodite perguntou pausadamente.

-Vocês estão falando de Kamus e Aishi? –Sophie perguntou, vendo-os assentir. –Vão patinar no gelo; ela respondeu.

-Uhn; Afrodite murmurou pensativo.

-E agora gênio, qual o plano? –Mascara da Morte perguntou, rolando os olhos, impaciente.

-Ahn, do que exatamente os Srs estão falando? –Sophie perguntou, curiosa.

-Bem, temos que juntar esses dois até o final do dia; Afrodite respondeu, recebendo um olhar retalhador do canceriano. –Podemos ir até a pista, mas não vamos patinar; ele avisou prontamente.

-Claro, se é para juntá-los fiquem a vontade; Sophie falou empolgada.

-Obrigado / Grazie; os dois falaram, encaminhando-se para a pista.

-Uhn, mas aonde foi aquela mocinha? –Sophie se perguntou, olhando para todos os lados, procurando a suposta 'mocinha' que havia sumido quando ela colocou os óculos.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo chega ao fim. Sinceramente espero que esteja gostando. Muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer até o final desse dia, então, preparem-se.**

**Deixo um obrigada especial a todos que acompanham essa fic e deixam seus comentários. Fico muito feliz com isso.**

**Até a próxima pessoal**

**Kisus**

**Já ne...**


	4. Novos Passos

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Boa Leitura!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Caminhos Incertos**

**Capitulo 4: Novos Passos.**

**I – Como a Bela e a Fera.**

-Ai, nem lembro se ainda sei fazer isso; Aishi comentou, segurando-se nos braços de Kamus, para equilibrar-se.

-É só não cair; o aquariano falou com um meio sorriso, ao vê-la estreitar os orbes para si de maneira perigosa. –Foi só um comentário; ele completou, fazendo-se de inocente.

-Agradeço a sugestão; ela rebateu, afastando-se sem precisar do apoio dele.

-Aishi; Kamus falou, indo até ela que, para alguém que não estava conseguindo se equilibrar tomara uma boa dianteira dele.

A amazona fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Sentiu a lamina dos patins cortarem o gelo. Fazia realmente muito tempo que não fazia aquilo. Dois passos leves para a frente, e a lamina deslizou com suavidade. Aos poucos começou a aumentar a velocidade, inclinou a lamina levemente para a esquerda, fazendo uma volta rápida em torno de si.

Mais alguns passos. A velocidade começou a aumentar, fazendo-a contornar toda a pista de patinação. Kamus que estava no meio da pista, observava-a atentamente. Aishi deu mais uma volta e quando sentiu a velocidade aumentar, com suavidade saltou, impedindo os pés de tocarem o chão, acabou por fazer uma breve pirueta no ar, caindo novamente sobre o gelo.

Abriu os olhos, respirando com mais calma. Virou-se para o cavaleiro que agora estava a sua frente com um olhar intenso.

-Dança comigo? –ele perguntou, estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Há coisas que a gente simplesmente não explica, né? –ela perguntou sorrindo, colocando a mão sobre a dele.

-É; Kamus respondeu, fazendo ambos lembrarem da ultima vez que dançaram e algo bem interessante acontecera, enquanto os efeitos da troca equivalente ainda não haviam terminado.

Puxou-a delicadamente para perto de si, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Aishi apoiou uma das mãos sobre o ombro do cavaleiro, enquanto a outra, mantinha-se entrelaçada nos dedos dele.

Começaram a mover-se com calma e suavidade. As laminas dos patins corriam pelo gelo em perfeita sincronia, enquanto os dois, deixavam-se perder naquele momento.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-E agora, o que tem em mente? –Mascara da Morte perguntou impaciente.

-Uhn; Afrodite murmurou, pensativo. –Já sei;

-O que é?

-Toma; Afrodite falou, entregando ao cavaleiro uma rosa vermelha.

-Hei, tá me estranhando; Mascara da Morte falou, torcendo o nariz, enquanto uma veinha saltava em sua testa. Afastando-se do cavaleiro.

-Não é isso idiota; o pisciano vociferou. –Pega essa rosa, vai até o balcão e impede que aquela Sra venha aqui, o resto deixa comigo;

-Devia ter falado isso antes, idiota; o canceriano falou, pegando a rosa e dando as costas ao cavaleiro.

-"Vê se eu posso com isso"; Afrodite pensou exasperado.

Voltou-se para a pista de gelo, do outro lado conseguia ver um radio, que normalmente as pessoas deixavam ligado quando patinavam. Foi até lá, sem que ninguém percebesse.

**Sentimentos são**

**Fáceis de mudar**

**Mesmo entre quem**

**Não ve que alguém**

**Pode ser seu par**

-Kamus; Aishi chamou, parando um pouco. O cavaleiro aproximou-se, abraçando-a por trás, repousando o queixo em seu ombro.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou.

-Está ouvindo? –a jovem perguntou, ouvindo uma suave melodia começar a preencher o ambiente, de uma musica bastante interessante.

**Basta um olhar**

**Que o outro não espera**

**Para assustar**

**E até perturbar**

-Uhn, tenho a impressão de já ter ouvido essa musica antes; Kamus comentou, fechando os olhos e sentindo o cheiro de rosas invadindo-lhe as narinas. –Parece a nossa historia; ele comentou num murmúrio.

**Mesmo Bela e a Fera**

-Quem sabe, não foi escrita pra gente; ela respondeu com um doce sorriso, aconchegando-se nos braços do cavaleiro, erguendo uma das mãos, para enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço.

-Talvez; Kamus murmurou, colocando a mão sobre a dela, deixando-a descer com suavidade pelas curvas esguias, detendo-se na cintura.

Um baixo suspiro escapou dos lábios da jovem, sentindo os dedos dele correrem com suavidade por seus cabelos. O aquariano estreitou mais o braço em torno da cintura dela, começando a puxá-la consigo.

**Sentimentos assim**

**Sempre é uma surpresa**

Aos poucos começaram a mover-se novamente, hora os movimentos eram rápidos, outros mais suaves e intensos. Dando vazão ao que estavam sentindo, demonstrando em passos singelos sobre o gelo, a intensidade do sentimento que os unia.

**Quando ele vem**

**Nada o detêm**

**É uma chama acesa**

Num movimento rápido, virou a jovem de frente para si. Aishi voltou-se para ele surpresa, porém viu um sorriso maroto brotar nos lábios do cavaleiro.

**Sentimentos assim**

**Para nos trazer**

**Novas sensações**

-Uhn, adoro dançar com você, sabia? -ele murmurou, abraçando-a fortemente, enquanto roçava-lhe os lábios.

**Doces emoções**

**E um novo prazer**

-E eu com você; Aishi murmurou como resposta. Enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

**E numa estação**

**Como a primavera**

Uma chuva de pétalas de rosas começou a cair em meio a pista de gelo sobre os dois. Kamus e Aishi ergueram a cabeça com um olhar confuso.

-Foi você? –Kamus perguntou, vendo que Aishi agora olhava para os lados como se procurasse por algo.

-Não; Aishi respondeu, fitando-lhe com um olhar confuso.

-Uhn, parece que o Afrodite está querendo se meter de novo aonde não é chamado; o aquariano falou, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente, puxando-a pelo queixo com a ponta dos dedos.

**Sentimentos são**

**Como uma canção**

**Para a Bela e a Fera**

Antes que a jovem pudesse comentar algo, ele tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo intenso, enquanto alguém saia de fininho dali, tão branco quanto o gelo, ao pensar na possibilidade de ter sido descoberto.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-"Missão cumprida"; Afrodite pensou com um sorriso satisfeito. Encontrando o italiano ainda no balcão conversando com a Sra de forma animada. Arqueou a sobrancelha, tinha alguma coisa errada com o cavaleiro, ele não era tão comunicativo assim, mas era hora de ir; ele pensou.

**II – Um Apagão Em Aquário.**

Passaram um dia realmente incrível, primeiro patinando, depois foram andar por Atenas e há poucos minutos atrás estavam jantando na Toca do Baco, divertindo-se, rindo, conversando. Os dois subiam calmamente os templos, abraçados.

Já estavam nas portas de Aquário, quando o cavaleiro parou. Virou-se para a jovem.

-O que foi? –Aishi perguntou.

-Ahn, você não quer entrar. Bem... Antes de-...; Ele parou, apontando para o ultimo templo.

-...; Aishi assentiu, seguindo com o cavaleiro.

Um estranho silencio caiu sobre os dois. Entraram no templo sem emitir som algum. Um leve estremecimento correu pelo corpo da jovem, quando Kamus colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, indicando-lhe o caminho. O corredor que passaram não era longo, então, logo viram-se em meio a sala principal do Templo de Aquário.

-Senta ai; Kamus falou, indicando-lhe o sofá.

-Nossa, andamos muito hoje, não? –a amazona comentou, com um olhar sereno, ao recostar-se no sofá.

-Mas foi bom; o aquariano falou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Foi sim; Aishi respondeu, levando a mão até a boca, para impedir um bocejo.

-Cansada? –Kamus perguntou, virando-se para ela.

-Um pouco; ela respondeu.

Com um olhar confuso, viu-o levantar-se do sofá, indo sentar-se de frente para ela, sobre a mesinha de centro. Kamus abaixou-se pegando um dos pés da jovem e retirando calmamente a sandália de salto. Ainda se perguntava como ela conseguia andar tanto com algo de salto tão fino; ele pensou, colocando o mesmo sobre seu colo, repetindo a ação com o outro.

-Kamus, o qu-...; Ela não completou, sentindo um leve tremor.

-Você está cansada; ele comentou, completamente entretido em fazer-lhe uma massagem nos pés. Eram toques delicados, que aliviam a tensão e faziam-na estremecer. –Faz muito tempo que não patinava? –Kamus perguntou, procurando fazer movimentos calmos.

-Dezoito anos; Aishi respondeu com um meio sorriso, ao vê-lo voltar-se para si surpreso, recostou-se sobre o sofá novamente, fechando os olhos. –Isso é bom; ela murmurou.

-Gosta? –ele perguntou de forma sedutora, não mais limitando a massagem apenas aos pés, estendo-a até a altura dos joelhos.

-...; Aishi assentiu.

Kamus ergueu-se da mesinha, segurando os pés da jovem ainda consigo. Aishi abriu os olhos surpresa, mas estranhou ao vê-lo colocá-los sobre o sofá, fazendo-a deitar-se sobre o mesmo.

Viu-o deitar-se sobre si, deu um sorriso cúmplice, quando o sentiu roçar-lhe os lábios.

-Adoro seu cheiro; a jovem murmurou de forma sedutora, sentindo a essência fria de hortelã impregnar no ar, quando a temperatura do templo começou a cair.

-E eu o seu; ele respondeu, tomando-lhe os lábios com um beijo intenso.

Aishi, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço aumentando a intensidade do beijo, sentiu-o enlaçar-lhe pela cintura, colando seus corpos. Era um beijo intenso, que aos poucos os fazia manifestar todos os desejos mais intensos que possuíam. Deixando-os completamente desligados do que estava lá fora.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Yuuri subia as escadas calmamente, havia ficado de passar alguns relatórios para o Grande Mestre sobre o andamento da reforma do observatório, mas parou intrigada, ao ver uma sombra movimentar-se na lateral do templo de Aquário.

Era bem diferente para ser o aquariano e alem do mais o santuário inteiro o vira saindo depois do almoço com Aishi; ela pensou.

Caminhou com cautela, a entrada do templo estava silenciosa e nem um pouco iluminada.

-Catzo; alguém murmurou, tateando cegamente a parede lateral do templo.

Yuuri franziu o cenho, conhecia aquela voz, mas porque ele estaria no templo de Aquário àquela hora? –ela se perguntou intrigada. Seguiu pela lateral do templo, completando a volta.

-Yo mato aquele maledeto. Impiastro; Mascara da Morte vociferou, Afrodite sempre ficava com a melhor parte, passou na Toca do Baco, mandou Dioniso preparar o melhor dos jantares para os dois, agora era ele que se lascava com a pior parte.

-Uhn! O que esta aprontando sirizinho? –alguém perguntou, num sussurro provocante ao pé do ouvido.

Não viu de onde veio ou como aconteceu, a única coisa que sentiu foi suas costas chocando-se bruscamente contra um pilar de mármore e uma mão forte apertar-se contra seu pescoço. Abriu os olhos, assustada. Prendendo a respiração ao deparar-se com o olhar intenso do canceriano, que a impedia de se mexer.

Mascara da Morte piscou confuso, uma tênue luz iluminou o ambiente e ele pode vislumbrar uma mecha prateada. Ergueu os olhos, deparando-se com um par de orbes verdes fitando-lhe com medo, reconhecia aquele cabelo e aqueles olhos, notou que a estava machucando. Afastou-se, ouvindo-a suspirar aliviada, porém quando ela tentou mover-se, quase foi ao chão, sentindo as pernas tremulas.

-Não deveria fazer isso; Guilherme falou num sussurro, amparando-a com os braços.

-O que? –Yuuri perguntou com a voz tremula, sentindo a respiração quente do cavaleiro chocar-se contra sua face.

-Ficar andando por ai, sozinha e há essas horas; ele completou, vendo-a enrubescer.

-Sei me cuidar sozinha; Yuuri falou, tentando afastar-se dele, porém sentiu-o estreitar ainda mais os braços em sua cintura.

-Ah, sabe? –ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, numa constante aproximação.

-Guilherme; alguém pareceu chamar num sussurro, vindo das escadarias de Capricórnio.

-Maledeto, impeastro; o canceriano vociferou, praticamente largando a jovem, para dar vazão ao seu desejo de fazer peixe grelhado para o jantar. –Onde estava seu inútil?

-Uhn? –Yuuri murmurou confusa, vendo que quem chamara era Afrodite. Intimamente agradecia a aparição do pisciano.

-Yuuri, ta fazendo o que aqui? –Afrodite perguntou, ao aproximar-se do canceriano e notar a jovem, arqueou a sobrancelha com um sorriso malicioso.

-Não é o que esta pensando; os dois responderam prontamente.

-Ahn! E o que eu estou pensando? –Afrodite perguntou alargando o sorriso.

-Deixe de ser idiota e fale logo; o canceriano falou impaciente, querendo desviar o assunto. Não sabia o que queria fazer primeiro, estrangular o pisciano por deixá-lo com a pior parte daquele plano doido de juntar o casal, ou se o estrangulava por interrompê-lo daquela forma.

-Aparentemente nas ultimas doze horas ninguém foi congelado, agora é a sua parte; Afrodite completou, casualmente.

-Puff, se era pra falar só isso deveria ter avisado antes; ele resmungou como resposta, voltando para o lugar que deixara uma discreta caixinha de ferramentas.

-Ahn! O que vocês dois estão armando? –Yuuri perguntou, ao ver o canceirano tatear a parede em busca de algo.

-Estamos apenas garantindo algumas coisas; Afrodite comentou com um meio sorriso. –Ai; ele reclamou, ao sentir um rolo de fita isolante, acertar-lhe no meio da testa.

Os dois voltaram-se para o canceriano, que assoviava discretamente.

-Achei; ele murmurou, deixou a caixa sobre o chão e abriu a tampa que encontrara fixa sobre a parede. –Uhn, vamos ter de cotar qual? –ele se perguntou, pensativo.

-Vocês não vão cortar a energia do templo do Kamus, vão? –Yuuri perguntou assustada, mas engoliu em seco, ao ver os dois assentirem. –Ficaram loucos?

-Não, qualquer coisa eu digo que é culpa do Filipe, ele já andou perdendo alguns pontos com o Kamus, mesmo; Mascara da Morte respondeu, dando de ombros.

-Hei, estamos nisso juntos; ele falou indignado. –E o que eu te disse sobr-... Ai; ele não completou, ao levar uma outra rolada de fica na cabeça.

-Correção. Você me convenceu a isso, arque com as conseqüências, se formos pegos; Guilherme completou, nem um pouco incomodado com o pisciano que conjurava uma rosa para acertá-lo.

Sem esperar resposta, o canceriano cortou o primeiro fio que viu.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Os dedos corriam impacientes pelas costas do cavaleiro, erguendo-lhe parcialmente a camisa. Sentiu os lábios quentes dele tocarem-lhe a pele desnuda do pescoço, descendo ao colo, um tímido gemido escapou de seus lábios.

A lâmpada sobre eles pareceu estalar rapidamente e apagar-se...

-Kamus; Aishi chamou num sussurro enrouquecido.

-Uhn; ele murmurou, afastando-se parcialmente, sentia a respiração descompassada da jovem chocar-se contra si, mas não conseguia enxergar nada naquela escuridão.

-É normal acabar a força no santuário? –Aishi perguntou, confusa.

-Não, isso é estranho; ele comentou levantando-se, de certa forma incrivelmente frustrado e doido pra matar o causador disso.

-Cuidado; Aishi avisou.

-Com o q-...; Ele não completou ao acertar a perna na mesinha de centro. –Droga;

-Eu avisei; ela disse divertida, mesmo estando escuro, viu-o serrar os orbes de maneira perigosa. –Você tem velas?

-Pra que? –Kamus perguntou.

-Para podermos enxergar onde estamos pisando; ela respondeu sarcástica. –Até essa luz voltar.

-Acho que deve ter em algum lugar, espera ai, vou ver se acho; ele falou, tateando o caminho às cegas, até chegar a cozinha. Em baixo da pia encontrou algumas velas que deixara lá por segurança, nunca pensou que fosse realmente precisar delas, mas agora entendia que não fora um investimento ruim, afinal.

Acendeu uma e foi até o quarto com as outras na mão por precaução, franziu o cenho ao apertar o interruptor e o mesmo não acender. Estranho, pensou que pudesse ter queimado apenas a lâmpada, mas era no templo todo. Deixou mais duas velas acesas no cômodo antes de sair verificando os outros.

-Aishi; Kamus chamou, mas acabou por chocar-se contra alguém, fazendo a vela que tinha em mãos cair no chão e apagar-se.

-Kamus; ela murmurou, segurando-se no cavaleiro. Como que para ter certeza de que realmente era ele.

-Sou eu, porque não ficou lá? –ele perguntou, lembrando-se que pedira a ela para não sair da sala.

-Você demorou e me cansei de esperar; Aishi respondeu com simplicidade.

-...; O cavaleiro abriu a boca para responder, porém não tinha argumentos.

-Eu ia te ajudar a ver se damos um jeito de fazer a energia voltar; a jovem começou. -Mas pelo visto você não precisa de ajuda, então vou indo; ela falou, virando-se para sair.

-Não; Kamus falou prontamente, segurando-a pelo pulso, não queria que ela fosse. Alias, não queria ficar longe dela, um minuto que fosse. –Fica; ele pediu, aproximando-se até que ela pudesse sentir sua respiração, chocando-se contra a lateral de sua face.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo um breve estremecimento, quando o cavaleiro, enlaçou-lhe pela cintura, repousando o queixo sobre sue ombro.

-Fica comigo; ele completou, num sussurro.

-...; apenas assentiu, enquanto sentia-se caminhar com passos incertos para o cômodo que ele viera.

**Continua... **


	5. Yours Ever

**Domo pessoal**

**Quando lancei a fic Troca Equivalente, aconteceu um fato interessante quando o capitulo dez foi lançado. Só pra lembrar, ele relatava o que aconteceu a Kamus e Aishi após o ataque de Fobos na Sibéria e o fato de Aishi quase ter morrido afogada. Enfim, pra não estender o assunto, essa fic nasceu para retratar o inicio do relacionamento desse casal. Com todas as suas complicações, duvidas e coisas que casais comuns passam em todos os seus dias. Muitas pessoas me perguntaram como eles começaram ou qual o tipo de relacionamento entre eles. Espero ter passado isso da melhor forma possível.**

**Bom, esse é o ultimo capitulo de Caminhos Incertos, mas pela primeira vez não estou triste com o termino de uma fic, pois sei que agora é só alegria e quando puder, mais e mais fics virão por ai.**

**Antes de começarem a ler, tenho um aviso para dar. Não sei se vocês notaram, mas a classificação da fic mudou para M, sim, esse capitulo contem uma cena de hentai e como o site mesmo pede, a classificação tem de mudar. Caso alguém se sinta incomodado com isso, pode apenas pular, passando para o próximo subtítulo que isso não ira interferir, mas caso não se importem, eu realmente gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês sobre o capitulo em geral. **

**No mais, agradeço a todos que acompanham essa fic desde o começo e ainda perdem um pouco de seu tempo comentando, em especial as garotas que comentaram até agora: Saory-san, Flor de Gelo, Nikke, The Blue Memory e Margarida.**

**Então, vamos ao que interessa...**

**Boa leitura!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Agradecimentos Especiais: Saory-san e Margarida. Valeu meninas pelo grande apoio e por terem revisado esse capitulo pra mim.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 5: Yours Ever.**

**I – Uma Noite de Amor Eterno.**

Fechou os olhos, respirando pesadamente. Sentiu a mão gelada e trêmula de Kamus abrir delicadamente o zíper do vestido a suas costas. Deixando-o cair displicente pelo chão.

Deixou a ponta dos dedos tocarem a pele desnuda dos ombros, vendo-a arrepiar-se e estremecer. Um tímido gemido escapou dos lábios da jovem ao sentir os beijos molhados do cavaleiro na curva de seu pescoço.

-Quero que sinta; Kamus sussurrou. Deixando as mãos vagarem com suavidade pelas curvas da jovem. –Coisas que só os mortais podem sentir; ele completou.

Aishi ergueu os braços, enlaçando-o parcialmente pelo pescoço.

-Então, me mostre; ela respondeu num murmúrio, sentindo a respiração quente e ritmada do cavaleiro em sua face.

Senti-o aproximar-se, mantendo uma pequena distancia, para não dizer mínima. Com os orbes serrados viu de soslaio, a camisa branca do cavaleiro ser jogada em um canto qualquer do quarto, junto com outras peças e ele enlaçar-lhe pela cintura.

As mãos do cavaleiro correram pela pele acetinada, sentindo-a estremecer. Tocou-lhe um dos seios com a ponta dos dedos, de forma suave, porém sentindo-o enrijecer sob seu toque.

O templo de Aquário que sempre fora frio, começava a adquirir uma temperatura mais elevada, como se absorvesse a energia emanada por ambos os corpos.

-Kamus; Aishi chamou, em meio a um gemido.

Intensificou a caricia, roçando com os lábios a pele sensível atrás da orelha. Sentiu-a estremecer, puxando-o para mais perto de si, colocando completamente seus corpos. Que em brasas, pareciam exigir um contato mais intenso de ambos.

Os vidros do templo começavam a ficar embaçados, as velas que foram acesas nos cômodos devido à misteriosa queda de energia, pareciam aos poucos reduzirem as chamas, fazendo com que o quarto mergulhasse na completa escuridão.

-Rosas; ele sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, deixando as mãos acariciarem as curvas esguias. –Adoro rosas; Kamus completou, deixando nascer um meio sorriso em seus lábios ao sentir a embriagante essência de rosas invadir-lhe as narinas de forma provocante e sedutora.

Sentiu os longos cabelos dourados serem afastados de suas costas e os beijos antes limitados somente ao pescoço, estenderem-se a nuca.

Uma onda de torpor pareceu abraçar-lhe, abaixou os braços, que não mais conseguia manter em volta do cavaleiro. Pensou que fosse cair, mas Kamus enlaçou-lhe novamente pela cintura, virando-a de frente para si.

-Aishi; Kamus chamou, num sussurro enrouquecido, deixando a ponta dos dedos correrem com suavidade pela face afogueada da jovem, que mantinha os orbes fechados. –Ma petit;

Com dificuldade a jovem serrou os orbes, abrindo-os completamente por fim. As íris adquiriram uma sombra, tornando o que antes era dourado em um tom de amendoado, quase castanho claro.

-Amo você; ele sussurrou numa doce confissão.

Os dedos do cavaleiro prenderam-se de forma possessiva entre as madeixas douradas, contornou os lábios da jovem com a ponta da língua de forma provocante, como se silenciosamente pedisse para intensificar a caricia.

Aishi entreabriu os lábios, puxando-o mais para si. A mão livre do cavaleiro deteve-se em sua cintura, gentilmente intensificando o contato entre eles. Ouvindo satisfeito um longe gemido escapar dos lábios da jovem.

Afastou-se parcialmente e antes de ouvir qualquer protesto da jovem, suspendeu-a do chão, aninhando-a no calor de seus braços.

As respirações chocavam-se, descompassadas. Enquanto o cavaleiro caminhava em direção a cama. Depositou-a delicadamente sobre a mesma.

Uma tênue luz invadia o quarto por uma fina fresta na cortina. A energia não voltaria tão sedo, mas isso era o menos importante agora.

Fitou-lhe com um olhar apaixonado, deixou os orbes correrem pela mesma como se pudessem tocá-la. Os longos cabelos dourados espalharam-se sobre o lençol de cetim acinzentado, em contraste com a face enrubescida e a respiração descompassada. Uma visão dos deuses; ele pensou, cobrindo-a com o próprio corpo, recomeçando a série de caricias com vagar, atento a todos os detalhes, sussurros, gemidos e suspiros.

Trocavam um beijo apaixonado, quando uma das mãos da jovem abandonou o apoio de seus ombros, descendo até o abdômen, sentindo-o contrair-se sob seu toque.

Sorriu satisfeita, ouvindo um baixo gemido escapar dos lábios do cavaleiro. Deixou as unhas correrem com suavidade pela pele fina das coxas, subindo pelas costas e detendo-se entre as madeixas volumosas de fios esmeralda.

Tocou-lhe os lábios num beijo sutil, deixando os mesmos correm pela curva do pescoço, viu-o fechar os olhos e arfar.

Voltou-se para o cavaleiro, puxando-lhe para um beijo sôfrego, sentindo as mãos do cavaleiro correrem exigentes por suas costas, fazendo-a instintivamente arquear-se, roçando-lhe o ventre. Um longo gemido escapou dos lábios de Kamus.

Abandonou-lhe os lábios sob um murmúrio de protesto. Fitou a jovem com um olhar intenso e provocante, enquanto tomava-lhe as ambas as mãos, elevando-as até a altura da cabeça, repousada delicadamente sobre o travesseiro.

Aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela, murmurando algo que fê-la corar, antes de descer os lábios vagarosamente pelo colo, até o vale entre os seios, fazendo a cascata de fios esmeralda cair sobre a jovem.

De forma provocante, seus lábios corriam pelos seios da jovem num carinho lento e ritmado, fazendo-a gemer e serpentear o corpo sobre ele. Aishi jogou a cabeça para trás, estremecendo por antecipação.

Ergueu-se sobre os braços, voltando-se para a jovem. Soltou-lhe as mãos, para tocar-lhe a face carinhosamente. Depositou um beijo sutil nos lábios da amazona, erguendo parcialmente a cabeça para encarar-lhe.

Um doce sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Aishi, ao tocar-lhe a face com suavidade. Kamus colocou sua mão sobre a dela, levando-a aos lábios e dando um beijo suave sobre a palma, ouvindo-a suspirar.

Os carinhos ficaram mais lentos, porem não menos intensos.

Depositou um beijo suave sobre a testa da jovem, descendo para as rosadas maçãs do rosto, antes de tomar-lhe os lábios.

Sob o calor de suas pernas, sentiu a jovem entreabrir-se a sua espera. Um de seus braços circundou a cintura dela, fazendo-a arquear o corpo, enquanto a outra mão buscou pela dela, entrelaçando seus dedos.

Um alto gemido saiu dos lábios da jovem, sendo abafado pelos do cavaleiro. Aishi segurou-o firmemente pelos ombros. Sentindo os lábios dele contra os seus de forma suave, acalmando-lhe os sentidos.

Começaram a mover-se lentamente, aos poucos dando vazão a tudo que sentiam. Os beijos tornaram-se mais sôfregos. A adrenalina corria por seus corpos, deixando-os em brasas, exigindo cada vez mais um contato mais profundo entre ambos.

Palavras desconexas, suspiros, sussurros e gemidos ecoavam livremente pelas paredes daquele quarto, única testemunha da intensidade com que aqueles jovens se amavam.

Sentiam como se uma corrente intensa de energia corresse por seus corpos. Aishi abraçou-o fortemente, sentindo o corpo estremecer junto ao dele.

Um longo gemido escapou de ambos os lábios ao clamarem um pelo outro, ao atingirem juntos o êxtase proporcionado por todos os carinhos em meio aquela união.

Depositou um beijo suave sob os lábios da jovem, antes de deixar-se cair para o lado. Sentindo os cabelos colarem sobre a pele molhada ao encostar-se sobre o lençol de cetim. Puxou-a para seus braços, acolhendo-a entre o calor que eles poderiam oferecer.

Enlaçou-a pela cintura, sentindo-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços. Os longos cabelos dourados caiam em mexas fartas sobre o ombro, colando-se ao mesmo.

-Ma petit; ele chamou, carinhosamente. Passando a ponta dos dedos pela testa da jovem, afastando a franja que teimava em cair-lhe ali, impedindo a completa visão dele dos olhos dourados.

-Uhn; ela murmurou, erguendo parcialmente a cabeça que jazia apoiada sobre o peito dele.

-Je t'aime **(eu te amo)**; Kamus falou num sussurro, depositando-lhe um beijo na testa, vendo-a fechar os olhos e voltar a se acomodar em seu peito.

-Eu também; ela murmurou.

Estreitou os braços em torno da cintura da jovem, deixando-se por fim cair no sono. Amanhã seria um novo dia. Um novo começo cheio de coisas novas para que pudessem viver.

**II – Um Dia de Surpresas.**

Abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo uma incomoda luz cair sobre seus olhos. Levou uma das mãos a testa tentando aliviar o incomodo. Arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir um murmúrio a seu lado e alguém se remexer.

Arregalou os olhos ao lembrar-se de tudo, porém da mesma forma que a surpresa chegara, ela se foi. Dando lugar ao alivio em saber que não fora apenas um sonho. Virou-se para o lado, dando um sorriso iluminado, ao deparar-se com a jovem, deitada de bruços na cama, com parte do lençol envolvendo-lhe a cintura, ainda mantendo as costas nuas e abraçava fortemente um travesseiro.

Sorriu maroto, vendo uma pequena idéia formar-se em sua mente. Ergueu-se parcialmente na cama, depositando um beijo suave sobre o ombro da jovem, ouvindo-a suspirar, mas ainda não acordar.

Afastou-se sem fazer barulho, procurando não fazer nenhum movimento brusco que a acordasse, levantou-se da cama. Pegou o roupão azul marinho sobre a poltrona no outro canto do quarto, mal o vestiu e saiu em disparada.

Passou pelo corredor principal, terminando de dar o nó no cinto do roupão e lembrou-se que durante a noite a energia acabara de repente. Tocou a tomada do corredor e notou que as luzes principais tornaram a acender-se. Franziu o cenho, não chovera durante a noite, ou coisa parecida que fizesse com que a luz acabasse daquela forma. Deu de ombros, isso era o que menos importava agora; ele pensou, com um meio sorriso.

Abriu a porta do templo olhando para todos os lados, nem sinal de algum possível intrometido, ou de Milo tentando invadir seu templo querendo tomar café da manhã. Subiu as escadarias de Peixes correndo, quase trombando com Afrodite no caminho.

-Bom dia, Afrodite; ele cumprimentou sorrindo.

-Uhn, que bom humor é esse, Kamus? –o pisciano perguntou, com um sorriso nada discreto.

-Bem...; Kamus começou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –Preciso de um favor seu;

-Favor? Você precisa de um favor meu? –Afrodite perguntou arregalando os olhos, surpreso.

-Que parte do que eu falei você não ouviu, pra ficar repetindo que nem um idiota assim; o aquariano falou emburrado, simplesmente não queria dar mais explicações do que desejava; ele pensou.

-...; Afrodite serrou os orbes perigosamente, começando a conjurar uma rosa vermelha.

-Isso mesmo, agora preciso de pelo menos mais noventa e nove; Kamus falou sem se abalar com o olhar dele, tomando-lhe a rosa das mãos. –E uma tem de ser branca;

-Uhn! –Afrodite murmurou confuso.

-E anda logo, porque não tenho o dia todo; Kamus completou impaciente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Remexeu-se na cama, espreguiçando-se manhosamente. Tateou o outro lado da cama não o encontrando ali. Aishi abriu os olhos calmamente, porém imediatamente arregalou-os surpresa ao deparar-se com o quarto repleto de buquês de rosas vermelhas.

Sentou-se na cama, enrolando-se no lençol. Notou que em cima do criado mudo havia apenas uma rosa branca, diferente das demais que eram vermelhas. Observou-a confusa. Até ouvir a porta abrir-se, virou-se notando a entrada de Kamus com uma enorme bandeja de café da manhã nas mãos.

-Bom dia; ele falou sorrindo, enquanto encaminhava-se até uma mesa próximo a janela do quarto. Colocando a bandeja sobre ela.

-Bom dia; ela respondeu retribuindo o sorriso.

–Se importa? –o cavaleiro perguntou, apontando para as cortinas.

-...; Aishi negou com um aceno.

Terminou de abrir as cortinas deixando que a cálida luz do sol invadisse o quarto.

-Kamus; a jovem chamou, vendo-o voltar-se em sua direção, porém parou surpresa ao vê-lo ajoelhar-se a sua frente.

-Sei que ontem não escolhi a melhor forma pra te fazer essa pergunta, mas agora mesmo assim, eu queria te pedir uma resposta; ele falou, fitando-lhe intensamente.

-...; Aishi piscou confusa, até dar-se conta do que ele estava se referindo.

-Aishi, aceita namorar comigo?

Viu-o lhe estender uma delicada caixinha de veludo azul-marinho. Pegou-a com cuidado, abrindo-a em seguida. Arregalou os olhos surpresa ao deparar-se com um par de delicadas alianças prateadas. Voltou-se para ele, notando o olhar de expectativa sobre si.

-Amo você; ela respondeu, lançando-se nos braços do cavaleiro, fazendo ambos caírem no chão. –Claro que aceito;

Enlaçou-a pela cintura, abraçando-a fortemente, como se temesse que aquilo fosse apenas um sonho. Sentou-se no chão, acomodando-a melhor em seu colo.

-Posso? –ele perguntou, com um sorriso sereno nos lábios, apontando para a caixinha.

-...; Aishi assentiu.

Viu-o abri-la, retirando uma das alianças. Tomou-lhe uma das mãos, segurando-a delicadamente entre as suas, colocando a aliança.

-Amo você; ele sussurrou, fitando-lhe intensamente.

Aishi desviou o olhar, voltando-se para a caixinha, retirando a outra e repetindo o mesmo processo com ele.

-E eu a você; ela respondeu, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

Tocou-lhe a face levemente enrubescida, delicadamente. Viu-a fechar os olhos e suspirar. Aproximou-se, sentindo ambas as respirações confundirem-se, antes de tocar-lhe os lábios com os seus, num beijo intenso. Agora, nada mais importava, alem do que estavam vivendo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se nas escadarias em frente a seu templo, com um olhar perdido, mantendo uma rosa azul entre os dedos, mal notou a aproximação de duas pessoas.

-O que deu nele? –Yuuri perguntou num sussurro para o cavaleiro a seu lado.

Estranhamente, os dois subiram os templos sem discutir ou brigarem. O que era mais estranho ainda, vindo deles.

-Não faço idéia, pra estar com essa cara; Guilherme respondeu, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Afrodite; Yuuri chamou, acenando freneticamente a mão na frente dos olhos dele.

-Uhn! –Afrodite murmurou piscando, voltando-se para ela.

-Ta tudo bem? –ela perguntou, preocupada.

-Esta sim, estava apenas pensando; ele respondeu, com um meio sorriso. Entregando-lhe a rosa e se levantando.

Guilherme e Yuuri arquearam a sobrancelha, vendo-o acenar e dirigir-se para seu templo.

-Mais rico o sentimento em conteúdo do que em palavras, sente-se orgulhoso com a própria essência, não com os ornamentos; ele falou, desaparecendo pelo corredor de Peixes.

-O que ele quis dizer com isso? –Yuuri perguntou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro que tinha um olhar perdido.

-Romeu e Julieta. Segundo ato, cena número seis; ele respondeu, voltando-se para ela.

-Uhn! –Yuuri murmurou surpresa, o que estava acontecendo com esses cavaleiros que estavam agindo fora do comum ultimamente; ela pensou.

-Que o sentimento é mais rico em sua essência do que na manifestação em palavras. Muitas vezes é mais fácil expressar um sentimento em toda sua plenitude com gestos, coisas sutis que se tornam mais inesquecíveis do que declarar textos decorados e escritos por outros, que não passam de clichês sem sentimentos; ele respondeu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e subindo as escadarias para o ultimo templo.

Yuuri observou-o distanciar-se com ar intrigado, mas intimamente concordava com o que ele dissera.

-"Espera, desde quanto ele lê Romeu e Julieta?"; Yuuri se perguntou, surpresa. –"Não"; ela pensou, balançando a cabeça com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Era melhor não procurar respostas das quais não estava preparada para saber. Afinal, tem coisas que nem Freud explica. Com passos rápidos tentou alcançá-lo, ou pelo menos chegar ao ultimo templo, o dia estava cheio, mesmo que intimamente soubesse que esse não era o único motivo a levá-la até lá.

**#Fim#**


End file.
